Howard Stark (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Howard Walter Stark , Howard Stark II, Howard Stark, Jr. | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , , offered membership to the Hellfire Club, rumored involvement with the V-Battalion; formerly , Woody McCord, | Relatives = Isaac Stark (ancestor) Howard Stark, Sr. (father, likely deceased); Edward Stark (brother, deceased); Maria Stark (wife, deceased); Arno Stark (son); Tony Stark (foster son); Morgan Stark (nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Mansion, New York City | CharRef = Iron Manual Mark 3 #1 | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (white at temples; formerly black) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = CEO of Stark Enterprises, Adventurer, Inventor, Industrialist, Engineer, Spy | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Richford, New York | Creators = Archie Goodwin; Don Heck | First = Iron Man Vol 1 28 | Death = Iron Man Vol 1 28 | HistoryText = Early Life Howard Stark was born and raised in Richford, New York the son of Howard Stark, Sr. He grew their with his brother Edward Stark. He was a brilliant Engineer and Industrialist. He and his own father worked on various projects, and later founded Stark Industries. WWII During World War II and after, he worked on various government projects. These included the Manhattan Project and housing the 'Arsenal' robots in a hidden subbasement in his mansion. The robots were only supposed to be activated if the US was overrun during a presumed Cold War conflict, but both known models have been accidentally awakened and stopped by the Avengers. The Red Skull abducted Howard and his then wife, and tortured him to gain information about the Manhattan Project. They were later rescued thanks to the rescued by Howling Commandos led by Captain America. Brotherhood of the Shield After WWII, Howard was approached by a mysterious organization called the Brotherhood of the Shield who had appointed themselves the protectors of Earth. The group had protected the human race from threats for centuries. Back in 1953, just after the death of Joseph Stalin, the leader of the Soviet Union, two prominent S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, billionaire industrialist Howard Stark and scientist Dr. Nathaniel Richards, recruited a mysterious young man named Leonid who possessed amazing superhuman powers. They took the powerful young man to the Brotherhood of the Shield High Council in the Immortal City under Rome. The High Council made them aware of "The Final Fate of Man", and appointed themselves the task of protecting the Earth until that event. They revealed to Leonid his destiny to help in their endeavor. Leonid meets Leonardo da Vinci, who has apparently traveled through time to use his device to save the world. Da Vinci's return was met with resistance from Isaac Newton who saw it as a threat to his reign as leader of the organization. This eventually leads to the organization splitting into two factions; one led by Newton and one led by Da Vinci. Stark, Richards and Night Machine travel to the Immortal City and try to stop the two battling factions by putting the decision of leadership in to Leonid's hand on whom is right, he chooses Da Vinci over Newton, while he escapes in to the future. Original Sin During Original Sin event it was revealed Howard worked with Woody McCord and helped in the job of protecting the Earth. However following the death of McCord during the fight against the Tribellians. Howard decided to bring in CIA agent Nick Fury together over the next years would secretly fought various threats from to Earth including extraterestrials, to Subterranean Monsters, Moloids and extra-dimensional beings, and those had been the corpses the different parties had found. Peggy Carter He worked with Peggy Carter battling Hydra. Hellfire Club He was a contemporary of many other powerful businessmen such as Warren Worthington II, John Braddock and Sebastian Shaw. Membership to the exclusive Hellfire Club was offered, but it seems Howard was uninterested in anything other than the lavish parties the club threw. V-Battalion It is believed Howard was also a member of the V-Battalion. Meeting Maria Howard bought a lavish hotel/casino. He saw a woman trying to deliberately lose lots of money at baccarat. She's also trying to avoid two men, who take her to a limousine containing Obadiah Stane. Howard tried to intervene but the woman said everything's fine and they drive off. Howard didn't believe her and got the staff to track Stane down. He learned that Stane was actually staying in his hotel. He went to his room and chats up the woman, until Stane's bodyguards arrive. Howard and the woman knocked out a guard each, and escape.Hotel staff turned up and ask Stane to leave the hotel. Howard and the woman drive off, introducing herself as Maria Carbonell. The birth of Arno Stark Howard later married Maria but they had problems when gestating the child of Howard's. After being told his child might not survive, Howard searched around the world for a way to cure his unborn child. He found himself rescuing the Rigellian Recorder 451 from the alien race known as the Greys, who promised him he would help Stark and his wife to get their child. 451 came to Earth in order to stop the Greys from crushing humanity to a pulp as soon as the Earthlings were technologically developed enough. 451 revealed the Greys' intention to Howard, and told him he would need to insert someone in humanity to accelerate the human's technological growth for the moment they would need to face the Greys, and Stark's unborn child was the perfect candidate. 451 genetically engineered the baby with Kree technology to make him one who would uplift humanity, modifying his thought process, making him to think differently and practically, in order to be an expert in advanced weaponry construction. Howard discovered 451 had added a "genetic clock" to the baby which would've killed him when he matured, and developed a biococktail to interfere with it. The baby was born, but Howard's interference made him ill. He and Maria decided to keep the baby hidden in the Maria Stark Foundation Hospice and adopt a healthy son, as they couldn't conceive a new baby, to prevent 451 from discovering Howard's meddling. The adoptive son was Tony Stark. Tony Stark He had a difficult with his son Tony sending him to boarding school at six, much to the sadness of Maria. But he excelled like Howard in all aspects of engineering and science. It is later revealed that Howard was an alcoholic both verbally abusive to his wife and son. It was Howard who forced Tony to have him first drink sending. He was proud of his son but never told him when he became and undergraduate at MIT at the age of 15, where he majored in physics and electrical engineering. However the relationship soured further when Tony's in his 20's rebelled further becoming shiftless a playboy adventurer. Howard would often berate him because of this Meredith McCall the daughter of Creighton McCall Howard's greatest rival. fell in love with Tony their parents forbade them from ever seeing each other again. . Tony dated another girl Cassandra Gillespie who was a daughter of another business rivals Giorgio Gillespie. Ides of March On the Ides of March, Howard and Maria were killed in a car accident. It has been hinted that the incident was not random and possibly arranged by the V-Battalion. Tony ran his father's company, started a charity in his mother's name, and later became Iron Man. However Howard Stark said to Nathaniel Richards soon after joining the Brotherhood of the Shield that the Brotherhood would fake his death by car accident, calling his deceased status into question. Hell Tony now Iron Man was stuck in Hell with legions of the damned attacking him. To complicate matters, a demon in the form of his late father Howard Stark emerges wearing his own brand of battle armor. Howard chases Iron Man and taunts him with what he believes are his many character flaws. Iron Man focuses past his personal father issues and succeeds in defeating the demon. Learning the Truth Tony would not learn the truth about his adoption until he met Cassandra Gillespie again and learned Howard wasn't his biological father. | Powers = | Abilities = Genius Intelligence: Howard Stark, like his son is an inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. His intelligence is classed as above genius and he has been recruited into various groups and organizations due to his contributions in the fields of technology and weapons development. Expert Engineer: He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable designing and building weaponry and devices that have revolutionized the industrial world. He has helped develop various technologies used by S.H.I.E.L.D. and its allies. Expert Businessman: Howard Stark is extremely well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attentions when he speaks on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he is savvy enough to have, over the years, built up several multimillion dollar companies from virtually nothing. He is known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as his impeccable business ethics. He has various government contracts stemming from his companies creation of weapons, which have helped defend the US. | Strength = Howard Stark exercised regularly and was in good shape. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * According to , his full name is Howard Anthony Stark; however, gives his full name as Howard Walter Stark. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stark Family Category:Humans Category:Robotics Category:Chemists Category:Physicists Category:Millionaires Category:WWII Characters Category:Businesspeople